All I Wanna Do
by Aglarelen
Summary: Dean meets a young woman while on a job with his father. Kara is on the same job with her mother. Hormones take control and all Kara wants to do is...well, Dean. NOTE: Part of the Hell and High Water verse.


**Title:** _All I Wanna Do_  
**Rating:** R for sexual situations  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Kara Bowen (OFC)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Kara  
**Verse: **Hell and High Water  
**Genre:** Het  
**Summary:** Dean meets a young woman while on a job with his father. Kara is on the same job with her mother. Hormones take control and all Kara wants to do is...well, Dean.  
**Disclaimer: **Sam and Dean belong to WB et all. I make no claims to them or their universe. Kara and her universe belong to me. I make no money from this. It's only for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Her mother's words drifted through her brain, "You can always find out more about a man from his body than his mind." Kara was barely legal. She wouldn't be 19 for another four and half months, but she had kept her promise to her mother. On her 18th birthday she was free to do what she wanted. She just hadn't found anyone worthy of her, until now. Dean was tall, standing a head above her, and handsome with a devilish grin that sent a shiver down her spine. He was questionable to say the least. She knew precious little about him, but she knew the most important thing. He was a hunter, like her. The shared knowledge that secret brought, meant they already knew more about each other than most kids hooking up at Frat parties and college bars. 

This was exactly what her mother had told her not to do. His father had told him to stay away from her. The first time they were together their parents walked in on them. "We didn't do anything! We were just making out.", Kara protested. His father drug him out of the room by the scruff of his neck.

"Making out? You know where that leads young lady." Louisa said to her daughter, her hands on her hips.

Kara heaved a heavy sigh "Mom, you said I couldn't do anything until I turned 18. I'm nearly 19. I kept my end of the deal. Why don't you?"

Louisa was getting very angry, "Because I told you not to see him!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not a child!" Kara yelled jumping to her feet. Louisa's hand moved quickly. She slapped Kara so hard, the girl stumbled. Throwing on her t-shirt, Kara stormed out of the room.

This time she wasn't going to let that happen. She'd found a quaint little motor inn on the edge of town. A nostalgic hold over from the days when people hit the road to "see the USA in your Chevrolet." She felt bad lying to the little old lady at the front desk, but that all melted away as he pushed her hair back off her neck. His lips touched the skin just behind her ear. There was a sharp intake of breath as he pulled her against him. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, trying to steady her trembling body. His fingers took hold of her shirttail and pulled the garment up over her head. Her arms followed in a lazy movement that characterized the delicious stupor that was setting into her brain.

He tossed the shirt to the floor. Her back arched as his rough hands made contact with her torso. Feeling the pull of his fingers, she turned to face him. She let her arms rest on his shoulders. Putting one hand behind her head, he pulled her into a kiss. She caught his bottom lip in her teeth as his hand moved down her back, pulling her right up against his body. His fingers moved down into her jeans, grabbing her hip. His thumb caressed her soft skin. She sighed into him. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back, moving his mouth to her neck. Her pulse was racing and he could feel it under his lips. Tracing her pulse to her collar bone, he left a trail of heated kisses down her chest.

Kara moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed away. With a grin, she grabbed the belt loop on his jeans and pulled him towards the bed. As he sat down she perched herself on his lap, one knee against each of his hips. He put his hands on her waist and looked her in the eye, "You're sure about this?"

"Certain." she answered. Dean's devilish grin returned as his fingers caught her bra straps, pulling them down her arms. He scattered gentle kisses across her breasts before completely removing the undergarment. His hands on either side of her rib cage, he laid her down on the bed. His lips made their way between her breasts and down the sensitive skin of her stomach. She closed her eyes and balled her fists up in the sheets as he unbuttoned her jeans. In seconds, their remaining clothing was in a pile on the floor, the pair, a tangled mass of skin and bed linens.

The next morning, Kara was awake early. Next to her, Dean lay on his stomach, her head resting on his outstretched arm. Looking at him now, it was difficult to imagine the things they had done just hours before. His cheeks were slightly pink. His lips were parted giving a chill to her fingertips as he breathed. "This is what an angel looks like." she thought. She mulled things over in her mind. Her mother had been right about most things. It did hurt, a lot. It wasn't exactly fun, the first time. It did get better. Dean wasn't dangerous and she had no intentions of getting attached. He was fun for now, but she knew it wouldn't last and that was perfectly ok with her. She'd go of to college with some experience. He had some fun. It was a win-win situation. Although, she still dreaded the moment he woke up. Giving in to that feeling, she got up and gathered her things. Carefully, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake. She left him a note on the table with her number and told him to call her anytime. Then, with one last look she walked out the door.


End file.
